


Flushed with Embarassment

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Closet Noise" challenge for the grangernape100 LJ community. (Well it is a Water Closet.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flushed with Embarassment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Closet Noise" challenge for the grangernape100 LJ community. (Well it is a Water Closet.)

The moans and groans coming from the second floor girls' WC were alarming to say the least.  Even Myrtle had been evicted from her usual abode by the noise.  Professor Trelawney dragged Headmistress McGonagall before the offending door.  It was charmed shut.

 

As Minerva raised her wand to dispel the charm the door opened and two figures stepped out.

 

"We were just, er, checking the plumbing." Said Severus straightening his robes.  Then he and Professor Granger strode passed the two women and swiftly marched down the corridor.

 

McGonagall turned to her companion.  "Well I bet you didn't foresee that, Sybill!"


End file.
